


New Kid in the City

by texanfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woolsey's first week on the job isn't going well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid in the City

“Major Lorne, you have a masters in geological sciences, correct?” Richard Woolsey asked rhetorically as the file detailing the major’s academic record and field experience sat open in front of him.

“Yes sir,” Lorne said stiffly, hostility simmering just beneath the surface as he stood at attention in the conference room.

Richard knew his appointment contradicted the wishes of the majority of the expedition. Being unpopular was nothing new to him. In his time, he’d been respected for his talents and integrity; he’d been feared by a few due to the power he sometimes wielded. A few had sought to curry favor with empty offers of friendship, seeking to further their own careers, but he despised them too much to count them. Here, in Atlantis, where he’d butted heads with the two previous, popular expedition leaders, he expected disdain.

“Have you found evidence of naquadah or trinium in your exploration of this galaxy?” Again the answer, a glaring no, sat in front of him, although he was curious how the major would answer the question.

“Very few of the civilizations we encounter do any mining, sir.” The major’s back remained ramrod straight. Any information he got would require serious digging.

“I realize that, major,” Richard responded in a crisp tone, annoyed that he might be considered an idiot by these people. “But surely you, or one of the geologists, are capable of scanning for deposits.”

The major eyed him warily, as if finally realizing that Richard might be dangerous. “That has not been a priority, sir,” he said, as if uncertain what any words he spoke might reveal.

“I’m aware of that.” Richard consulted his notes. “In fact, the geologists assigned to this expedition have been almost solely involved in taking seismic readings, drilling wells, and testing soil quality.”

“Those things are very useful to our trading partners,” the major replied with a defensive tilt to his jaw.

“Be that as it may,” Richard said, his tone meant to indicate he would brook no argument. “Given your experience, I would like you to coordinate with the geologists in selecting several likely prospects, assemble a protection detail and present me with a mission schedule to begin scanning by the end of the week. I’ve already sent an email to Dr. Stavros to expect you.”

“Yes, sir.” If anything he became tighter lipped than before.

Richard decided to have mercy on him and relieved him. “You are dismissed.”

Major Lorne did a textbook about face and marched from the room.

Richard pored over his notes without seeing them to give himself a breather before his next interview. Col. Carter had written fondly of Major Lorne’s easy manner and gregarious personality. He found he envied her the ability to experience those things with the people she worked with. Richard was not here to be anyone’s friend. The IOA had sent him to assure the Atlantis expedition acted in the interests of Earth. He had volunteered for the post, not because it was a plum assignment, although it was, and not because he avidly believed in Earth’s interests at all costs, because he had seen too much to hold that opinion.

He’d taken the assignment because he deeply respected the efforts of the men and women of the expedition. On his first foray into Atlantis it became immediately apparent that the expedition had formed a strong community whose priorities did not align with the IOA. Never the less, these people would spend their last drop of blood preventing the wraith from finding their way to Earth, as well as defending the peoples of the Pegasus galaxy. The fact that he owed his life to several members of the senior staff did not pass unnoticed either.

Atlantis had detractors within the IOA, people who felt too many resources funneled into Pegasus without enough return. It was a fight Dr. Weir had waged well, but Col. Carter was ill equipped to win. Richard, on the other hand, knew exactly what they wanted and how to appease them while allowing Atlantis to do what she did best. The people here might never like him, but they needed him more than they knew.


End file.
